


Phthonus Waking (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Phthonus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Wincest - Freeform, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after, and Dean finally has time to panic ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phthonus Waking (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phthonus Waking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180236) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



**Title:** [Phthonus Waking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/180236)  
 **Author:**   
**Reader:**  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
 **Warning:** D/S kink  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly. :(  
 **Summary:** It's the morning after, and Dean finally has time to panic ... 

 

 **Format:** mp3

39.5 MB, 43 min 9 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/i0d25jkpdo)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jz5yw1m2mhj) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ukrp1n5iikuhzgj/Phthonus_Waking.mp3)


End file.
